Details
by Ocaso
Summary: Set after Michelle's accident, it's about Stephanie having issues with the attention given to Michelle, while being sick and having problems with Andrew - all at once. Really unusual. Please review/flame!


**Details**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Full House._

* * *

Stephanie looked over to where her dad and uncles were gathered, yet again asking Michelle what she wanted to eat for dinner. A small sigh escaped her lips. She didn't understand why she disliked their attentions to the child, and that made her feel guilty. What was wrong with her?

Uncomfortable with the feeling, she sighed again, making Becky looked at her quizzically.  
"I'm just tired." – Stephanie explained lamely.

Both women knew that she wasn't been honest, that something else was bothering her, but Becky didn't insist and Stephanie didn't offer more information. On the other side of the room, the men were still asking…

_**FH**_

Half an hour later, Michelle had made up her mind and the family prepared to set out. Passing by the girls' room, Becky heard a strangled sob and looked inside.  
"Stephanie?"

Stephanie lay in her bed, with her head in the pillow. After some gentle coaxing, she turned and looked at Becky, with tears still running down her cheeks.  
"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind, Steph?"  
"Aunt Becky… I—I can't… You'll hate me…"  
"I could never hate you!" – Becky replied, as her concern grew.

But Stephanie started sobbing again and buried her head in the pillow once more. Knowing she wouldn't get anywhere, Becky decided to simply sit there and caress Stephanie's hair until the teen calmed down. Slowly, Stephanie fell asleep.

_**FH**_

"Danny?" – Becky asked as she poked her head in the kitchen a couple of minutes later.

Predictably, he was cleaning, despite knowing they'd be leaving shortly (since the accident, he had gone back his old habit, probably seeking for the control he felt he lost when it had happened). He looked up at her and smiled. She sighed.  
"We need to talk…"

**_FH_**

Stephanie groggily sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Apparently, her family had decided to let her sleep and went out without her. The thought pained her, but she agreed it had been for the best: her mood wouldn't have been nice anyway.

She went to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich, while thinking about Michelle. The unease in the pit of her stomach grew, but she couldn't interpret the feeling. Did she feel jealous of the attention her youngest sister was getting? But Michelle had almost died recently, so seeing everybody worry over the kid shouldn't make her angry…

Or did she feel something else?

Her reflections were interrupted by Andrew calling at the front door. Although they had recently been Romeo and Juliet, and although they knew they liked each other, they still weren't a couple and having him come to her house was unexpected. Stephanie decided to forget about her sandwich and invited him in. Both of them sat on the couch, and Stephanie smiled nervously.  
"I really did like the play." – He said quietly.

She was about to reply when she noticed she couldn't: his lips had crushed on hers. The kiss took her by surprise but, before she could react, it was over and he was hugging her. Unsure of what to do, she hugged him back, thoroughly confused about his actions.  
"Stephanie…" – He breathed, tracing circles on her lower back.  
"Andrew?" – She replied, trembling.

He took this as a "yes", although her facial features really asked "what?" Slowly, he pushed himself on top of her on the couch, making her lie back as he kissed her, gently parting her legs with his. She panicked but was unable to react until a sharp pain cut through her.  
"No, no, wait." – She mumbled in his mouth, scared.

And then, it happened.

It was too quick for her to properly register it: one second, she was struggling his weight off of her, and the next, her face connected with the coffee table. She cried out in pain.  
"Stephanie!"

Stephanie turned and saw her whole family standing at the doorway.

**_FH_**

"Get out!" – She screamed at Andrew, tears flowing freely down her face as she signaled to the backyard. Uncle Jesse looked murderous, and she didn't want Andrew to get hurt. However, Andrew seemed rooted to the floor.  
"I said, get out!"

He was still apologizing as he left through the back door. Her family, who had thankfully also been rooted to the entrance, walked in slowly.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" – Her father asked in a hurt voice.  
"About what?" – She wondered, but said nothing.

And then it dawned on her. They all thought he had raped her.

The thought made her stomach revolt and she ran to the bathroom upstairs. She didn't have time to close the door before she threw up.

**_FH_**

Hours later, Stephanie laid in her bed in fetal position. She felt sick and she still trembled: it had been too much for one day.

Under the covers, her body shivered, as she remembered how his hands undid her shirt, how his warm body felt on her bare skin, how his kisses almost drowned her…

And her, screaming in pain while nursing her face, and her dad opening the door, and everybody staring as she tried to cover herself, as she cried, as Andrew half-kneeled next to her…

And them, "understanding" something that hadn't happened, and her, too weak to do anything but cry…

And then her again, being sick in the bathroom until nothing was left in her, and until her whole body rocked with each heave, and until her skin was glistening in cold sweat…

And her family, easing her on her bed, questioning her with their gaze fixed on the bruise forming under her left eye, but not actually asking…

And her whole body in pain, and her general feeling of malaise, and then feverish dreams and more gagging…

And then, feeling like almost dying unless she hugged her knees to her chest, and fearing going crazy as her thoughts started making less sense with each passing moment…

And, finally, somewhere, far away, someone screaming…

**_FH_**

They wouldn't ask her about what happened, Stephanie knew, until the next day. So why were they waking her in the middle of the night? Someone removed her covers and she shuddered, her body shaking like crazy in the cold air. Stephanie tried to open her eyes, but failed miserably. What was happening? Who was screaming?

She was lifted from the bed and the pain became unbearable. The person carrying her was walking quickly. She felt others moving around, nervous talk, general worry… And the pain increased… And then Stephanie noticed that her voice was the one piercing the silence.

Once she was placed on the car seat, she hugged her knees to herself again. They were speeding and every turn nearly killed her…

But she couldn't stay awake anymore…

**_FH_**

Her whole body was sore, but somewhere down her right side, the pain was torturing her. Stephanie's eyes fluttered open when someone stopped her from going back to her fetal position.

She was laying in a hospital bed and she felt woozy. What had happened? A nurse had apparently just finished injecting something in her IV.  
"You'll feel better soon." – The nurse said softly.

Stephanie nodded.  
"You'll also feel sleepy…"

Stephanie didn't nod again; she was already out cold.

**_FH_**

Mumbling…

Drowning…

Dying…

Coughing…

Stephanie's eyes opened briefly. The light blinded her. Where was she?

Numbness…

**_FH_**

Stephanie woke up to find her dad caressing her hand softly.  
"Hey, honey… How are you feeling?" – He said softly.

She sighed, and Danny smiled lopsidedly.  
"You scared us a bit…"  
"What happened?" – She asked. Her voice was hoarse.  
"You had an emergency appendectomy."

Her frown made her left eye hurt, so she lifted her free hand to her cheek. The way her skin felt confirmed she had bruised her face, and that it would be like that for at least a couple of days. Danny's gaze followed her hand, and then he looked into her eyes again.  
"Where is everyone?"

He frowned at her, knowing that she was avoiding talking about what had happened the previous night.  
"They're in the waiting room."  
"Why?"

Stephanie's question was innocent, as he saw in her upset expression. Maybe, the confused Danny thought, she wasn't forestalling their conversation.  
"Well, they wouldn't let us all in the room at once…"  
"But when—"

Her eyes were wide and she was silent. Danny remembered Becky's concern and prodded her gently. Stephanie closed her eyes, trying hard not to cry.  
"When Michelle awoke…" – She felt so guilty saying it, but she knew he could fix it, that he could fix how she felt, that he could fix her. Stephanie's voice broke. – "When Michelle awoke, Uncle Jesse, and Uncle Joey and you went into the room… Why aren't they here with me now? Why am I different?"

**_FH_**

"Andrew didn't rape me." – Stephanie said suddenly two days later at the dinner table. She had felt everyone looking at her from the corner of their eyes and had decided that she had postponed it enough. After all, her dad had helped her with her other worries, and life at home was almost back to what it was before the accident.

As she spoke, she kept her eyes trained on her plate, half-expecting her salad to wilt under her gaze. It didn't.  
"Steph," – Jesse replied softly, – "we saw—"  
"You didn't see anything."

Her voice was calm, though she was angry: why did they think she would lie about something like this?  
"You don't have to defend him, Steph. It's okay. You can trust us. We'll be by your side every step of the way." – Joey said.  
"We won't be taking any steps and it is not okay. What you saw must have been confusing, but Andrew didn't rape me or hurt me in any way. What you saw was what happened after I said 'no' and pushed him away." – Seeing they didn't understand, she continued. – "I pushed him too hard, so I slid off the couch. My face hit the coffee table and you opened the door… He did not hurt me."  
"You had to push him, so, either way, it'd still be his fault." – Danny retorted.  
"No, I didn't have to. Maybe he would have heard with just the 'no', but I froze…"

No one said anything after that. Unfortunately, their silence could be taken either way.

**_FH_**

Later that night, Becky brushed Stephanie's hair out of her face before kissing the teen's forehead.  
"I love you." – Becky said softly.

Stephanie gave her a small smile.  
"You're the closest thing to a mom I've had…"

Becky blushed: neither D.J. or Michelle had said that before.  
"Wow, Stephanie… I feel honored…"  
"I love you."

Becky smiled and kissed Stephanie's forehead again, before standing up to leave.  
"You're welcome."  
"Aunt Becky?"

Stephanie had taken Becky's hand much like a frightened small child would.  
"Yes, Steph?"  
"Aunt Becky, you believe me, right? That Andrew didn't hurt me?"  
"I do. You wouldn't lie to me about that, would you?" – She answered calmly.  
"And the others?" – She asked, still not completely reassured.  
"They will soon."

Stephanie nodded and smiled. It would all be all right soon…

And Becky walked out the door.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review/flame! Cheers!_


End file.
